The eyes that show emotion
by darkpiro9
Summary: Jade Chan has true unlikely events became the host of the soul of Madara Uchiha, being a genius without equal, yet lacks any understanding of emotion, how will she fair when she unlocks the legendary Sharingan, for they are the eyes that show emotion


Hey Darkpiro9 here with a new story, don't worry I'm not cancelling the other one, but I have been having giant problems getting the second chapter to work, so I decided I should write something else, hopefully to get my creative juices flowing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventure's, if I did I can assure you I would not currently be in school, instead I would be laying around in my underground bunker, that I wish I had. 

The dead are supposed to remain dead, this is one of the rules of the universe itself. So when the man known as Madara Uchiha dared to deify this rule, he found upon his death himself not in the never-ending sleep of the pure world, but in an endless black abyss that was located outside of existence itself. You may be asking yourself, why is this man here, denied the final peace all but him achieve? There has been people who have done worse than him, yet still were accepted into the pure world. The reason is simply because he is an anomaly. For Madara Uchiha his soul is not his own. Madara Uchiha's soul is actually that of Indra Otsutsuki, the first son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Rikudo Sennin himself.

Now just being a reincarnation wouldn't normally be enough for this to happen, but this was not a normal reincarnation. The soul of Indra along with his brother's Asura are in a state of constant reincarnation. Madara is just a piece of the puzzle that is the sons of the sage. Now Madara still has some personal identity, meaning that part of his soul is not Indra. It's that part of his soul that takes the place of his soul in the pure world, this piece is also what allows him to be summoned by Edo Tensei.

The Edo Tensei doesn't fully bring back who it summons it only brings back part of the persons soul to give the body the power and experience of who you are trying summon. Part of the soul is left in the pure world to act as a beacon for the soul to head back to when he or she is dismissed. That is why it is impossible to make the Edo Tensei summon as strong as they were in life.

If Madara was only brought back to partial life with the Edo Tensei Justu, there would not by any problem what so ever. Once he was dispelled he would go back to the pure world without a single problem. This was not the case however, He was later brought back fully by the use of the Rinnegan's Rinne Rebirth Justu, which brings the user back fully. Normally this would just call down the rest of the soul from the pure world, but Indra's soul had already moved on to his next reincarnation by this point. Meaning the Madara's entire soul was not able to just be called from the pure world in its complete form. The Rinnegan power is almost absolute, so if it could not bring forth the entirety of a soul it would create the rest of it. Unconsciously using a form of Banbutsu Sōzō, The Rinnegan created a copy of Indra's soul and joined it together with what remains' of Madara to bring him back to life fully.

This created a paradox, since the reincarnation of Indra already existed alive in the impure world. Madara who had on accident had broken away from the Samsara; The Cycle of Rebirth, thus becoming an anomaly, which had no place in the universe in he resided. The universe not knowing what to do with Madara's soul, despite all that is has experienced. It had never ran into a soul that has broken the cycle, so fearing the destruction of Samsara, the universe cast Madara Uchiha into the gap between dimensions. Most souls would be destroyed just by being in the gap, but who Madara who possessed the full power and experience of both him and Indra refused to disappear from existence. He fought to what seemed like imminent destruction in the void of reality, slowly losing more of himself to the void of nothingness.

In the Gap sometimes random tears appear that if you went into them from the Gap would lead you to another dimension. These tears have no particular order to them, so if you find yourself in the Gap the chances of you finding a tear before your destruction is rather small. It is nearly impossible though to end up in the same dimension that you originally. Even though chance of a tear appearing where you are located is small, that does not mean it can't happen. By pure luck, or perhaps divine intervention a tear appeared right on Madara's weakened soul, so when Madara, found himself no longer fading put in the sky miles above the ground, and falling rapidly. It was rather understandable that he was shocked.

Now as disembodied soul from another dimension he would in most cases hit the ground and upon contact join whatever afterlife cycle that dimension has. If he was lucky he would hit a roaming person and resided in there soul till death, which he will then enter the afterlife. For you see too have any effect on the soul he resides, it would have to be not only very young just born to be accurate, but the baby he resides in would have to have some form of compatibility with him even at that age. If those two prerequisites are not met the soul he resides in will be affected very little, if at all by his presence.

Surprisingly enough Madara was fortunate enough to land not only in an infant, but an infant who has an incredibly high compatibility to himself. This child, who had just been born into this world, soon found her entire destiny changed to something entirely different then what was planned. This child's name is Jade Chan.

-7 years later-

Jade Chan according to many is a genius. Everything she did, she did with near perfection. She wanted to play the flute she picks it up and in an hour she was putting people who have been playing for years to shame. Her parents, upon realizing that there child was a genius showed no hesitation in using her to increase their social standing. From the time she could walk they put her in all sorts of activities: Dance, Music, painting, just to name a few. Still even with all the expectations her parents put on her, she always performed with incredible skill. She was the pride of her parents, who took her to social gathering simply for the purpose of showing off their genius child. No matter how boring and tedious it was, Jade would always behave with perfect etiquette, behaving as the perfect child for her parents. Even though she did all this her parents never showed any love for her, past what she could do for them.

Yet this did not bother Jade, for in everything she did Jade felt nothing inside. She felt no love for her parents, she found no sense of accomplishment for her achievements. Not even hatred for the way she is treated, she truly felt nothing. This did not mean she did have a yearning to understand these things called emotions. So she observed the reaction of her parents, attempting to find feeling from her parents own emotions. Jade quickly found that when she succeeded at things her parents showed signs that were positive. So she continued to succeed in everything she did even if she didn't care about what she was doing.

Sadly though after some time, Jade was still unable to find any form of emotion from her parents. She couldn't find herself to care about those frivolous social gatherings, which only purpose was to show her off, and raise her parent's social standing. There was no sense of pride from being hailed as a genius. There amazement at her accomplishing everything she has. The only thing she was able to gain from this was the knowledge that she was better than her peers in every way. She never failed, and they did so naturally she was above them, how could she not be. This worldview was only solidified when she entered school. Jade never got less than a hundred percent on any test she did, most of the time without even listening to the teacher. It did not take long for the school to see that she was too brilliant to be with children her age, so they moved her up a year in hopes that she would be more challenged. Even with the advance of the grade Jade still found the material incredibly easy. Even though she still showed signs of having a grasp above her classmates, the school was hesitant to move her ahead to quickly, fearing her social development. Which was already showing signs of being stunted. She had no friends, and was generally disliked by her classmates for being so much smarter than her. In their eyes she was a stuck up bitch who thought she was better than everyone else.

When she first started school Jade had tried to fit in with all of the other children, once more in search for feeling. When they talked to each other the children would hang off her every word, not ever truly grasping the meaning of what she was saying. She played the same games that they played; never once losing. For a time Jade was rather popular. Despite all of this Jade found that even with the adoration of the other children, she still felt empty inside. There was no enjoyment to be found for her in these interactions. Over time she slowly drifted away from her so called friends, unable to bring herself to pretend to care about their games and conversation. Eventually the children who once loved to play with her stopped asking her to play, or talking to her. The amazement her classmate's soon turned into jealousy for her talent.

It is possible that from there jealousy of her, Jade began to understand the emotion herself. For the first time in her life Jade felt something, she felt jealousy, and being the first emotion she has experienced she felt it to a level that few could understand. She did care for their abandonment of her, she never cared for the company the provided in the first place. N Her jealousy came from the fact that as she saw them laughing and enjoying them self's, or crying and feeling sad, while she herself felt nothing. Why did they get to feel while she didn't? It was from this jealousy that another emotion became known to Jade; hatred. She began to hate everything and everyone, for they all possessed something she didn't. She didn't know how to react to this hatred so Jade just kept inside her, always keeping up the mask of indifference that she had worn her entire life. This hatred was a quiet hatred, you wouldn't even be able to see it in Jade, and for she had become a master of pretending to feel something she didn't.

Another boring day at school had ended for Jade. She felt nothing for school, it has little to no purpose to her, just something to pass the time of her rather monotonous existence. She walked slowly underneath her black umbrella, it has been raining heavily for several days. Jade has to walk home since her parents could not find time to pick her up from school. The rain did not bother, she barely acknowledged its existence. This was mainly because how hard it was for to hate to the rain, and like all the things she didn't hate she ignored. Her parent's on the other hand, she found it incredibly easy to hate. Yet with all the hatred she wielded against them, she didn't have any idea what to do with that hatred. So while walking she found herself wondering what to do with the hatred she possessed. As she walked down an alley lost in thought, she was rather surprised to find herself shoved to ground from her back.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Jade quickly turns on to her back and looks up at her assailants. Standing above her were the 3 biggest bullies in her class. Standing in front of them was the leader, he was around 4 inchs taller than Jade, and rather stocky. His most recognizable feature is his face, which looks like a bulldog. On his left and right were his standard issue goons, big, strong, and as dumb as a sack of bricks. They stood there attempting to look threatening to the much smaller 7 year old girl.

"How's the view from down there", the leader said mockingly while his two crony laughed behind him.

Walking up to Jade he kicked her in the stomach making her role over to the side.

"I bet you never guess this would happen did you? Always acting better than everyone else. Well now we're going to teach you a lesson." he said calmly, than he and his friends got in a circle around her and began kicking her repeatedly.

While Jade is getting kicked she suddenly felt a new feeling that she has never felt before; fear, for the first time in her life she felt fear. From this fear came a want to survive, a desire to live at all costs. With the desire to survive, something inside her changed like a light switch was turned on, a strange power seemed to flow through her veins. There kicks started hurting less and less, as new strength flowed into her, than her black eyes suddenly turned red with one tomoe orbiting around a black pupil.

After around 5 minutes of them kicking her the leader suddenly stopped kicking her, and motioned for his friends to stop as well. Backing away still grinning, he gave her one last kick for good measure.

"I hope you remember this, because right now you are right where you belong, Bit."

He never got to finish that sentence as he suddenly felt himself gasping for air, as a fist impacted his stomach knocking the air out of him. Bending down on one knee holding his stomach he is shocked to see Jade standing there with a curious look on her face, seemingly wondering what she did. Than without warning Jade kneed him in the face, causing him to fall backwards unconscious with blood leaking out of his nose. His two goons seeing their friend unconscious, Yell and charge at jade who still having the same look on her face, watched them charge at her with their fists cocked back in slow-motion, moving on pure instinct she sides steps to left to avoid to the first boy, while cloth lining the second boy, and before the boy could fall to ground she grabbed on to him and began kneeing him from behind in the stomach repeatedly. Watching with interest as each time her knee hit his stomach the boy seemed to gag in pain. Finally getting bored Jade slams her elbow in to the back of his neck knocking him unconscious. Staring in interest at the unconscious boy, confused by the feeling she is getting in her chest. It was because of this that Jade didn't notice the punch from the remaining boy coming towards her face till it was too late.

Stepping back from the force of the surprising punch, Jade rubs her face with her hand. When she brings it in front of her face she is met with her own blood. It was at that point she realized what she has been feeling during this entire fight. Joy she was feeling joy, and she was loving it. It was with this realization that Jade started to laugh, this wasn't a normal laugh, and this laugh was filled to the brim with insanity.

Suddenly much to the horror of the remaining boy Jade suddenly looked up at him, a terrible smile adorning her face, her laughing calming down to a bunch of giggles. Jade starts taking a unsteady steps towards the boy. Seeing this the boy starts walking backwards in fear. Seemingly to sense his fear her giggle's become louder, and seem to echo around the ally. For the first time since they pushed her in to the ground Jade spoke, and her voice was filled with insanity.

"I have to thank you boys, for introducing me to this wonderful new feeling, I have never felt so alive." Arms out wide Jade says while slowly walking towards the scared boy. Finally backing against a wall he nowhere to go when she gives him a big hug, like she was trying to comfort him. Leaning over his hear she whispers.

"Do you have any last requests before I end this game and go home?"

The boy two scared to say anything just stood there shaking while jade sighed like she was disappointed in him not talking.

"No? Oh well I guess I will finish this so I can go home."

The boy hearing this started screaming, but was interrupted when Jade's hand covered his face and she slammed the back of his face into the wall and then began punching him in the stomach repeatedly, till finally unable to stand the pain any longer fell into sweet oblivion. Seeing him lose conscious, Jade lets go of him and watch's him drop to the floor like a puppet cut from his strings. Kicking him for good measure she sighs once again

"That's all huh? Too bad I was enjoying rather enjoying that game, I guess I will have to find some other people to play it with later."

Practically skipping over to where she dropped her umbrella. Holding it above her head she starts spinning it while skipping home, humming a toneless tune, while that same terrifying smile never left her face.

Well this my new story I hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come soon R&R


End file.
